Sodor High School: The Adventure Begins
by FakeACU83
Summary: Follow Thomas and his friends as they begin their lives as students of Sodor High School. Things seem to be normal, but things aren't always as they seem. Thomas falls in love with a stunning girl who has a mysterious secret. But someone is after the girl and it's up to Thomas to defend her with his life. (Read & Review)


**Like I said guys, more stories are on the way. And this indeed is one of them. I may write a sequel to this, but I'm unsure at this moment. So for now, let us start this new story. By the way, if you guys haven't read my first story ****"Sodor High School: The Dark Times"**** I highly suggest you do. I took a lot of pride into that. But moving on, let's begin. Please review and enjoy! ;D**

* * *

_**Sodor High School: The Adventure Begins**_

_**Chapter 1: The First Day of School**_

Hello there everybody. I am the Narrator.

*awkward silence*

Oh come on. Give it up for the Narrator!

*awkward silence*

UGH! Fine. Be that way then

Our story begins on a small island just off the coast of England. The island is called Sodor, where it is dominated by its massive railway system that spans all across the island and into England. Many people who live on Sodor are always fascinated by the engines that dominate the island, whether it's steam, diesel, or electric. Many children say to their parents that they want to work for the railway when they grow up because that is their dream. This story is about one particular teenager whose dream is work for the railway, but more specifically become an engineer. He's 16 years old, has short blue hair, blue eyes, and wears a blue T-Shirt with red lining and a bright yellow number 1 in the middle, blue jeans, black shoes, and a blue hoodie. His name is Thomas Billinton.

*Thomas waves*

Thomas: Hello everyone.

Thomas had just finished Middle School and is now going to attend Sodor High School within a matter of a few days. How exciting, am I right?

*another awkward silence*

Ooooook. Moving on.

* * *

_**A few days later**_

It was yet another peaceful morning on the Island of Sodor. The sun was just starting to peak over the horizon bathing the sky in a bright orange. Everything was quiet. Everything was…..

*annoying alarm clock sounds*

Thomas (grumbling): Ugh….really?

Well…everything was quiet and calm, but not for young Thomas Billinton. He rolled over and grumpily turned off his alarm clock. It was his first day of high school and he was not looking forward to getting up early again. He got out of his bed and went over to his closet, where his got out his favorite blue shirt with red lining and a yellow number 1, blue hoodie, jeans, and shoes. After getting dressed and brushing his teeth, Thomas made his way down to the kitchen where his mother, father, and two sisters, Annie and Clarabel were waiting for him.

Mrs. Billinton: Morning dear.

Mr. Billinton: Morning son.

Annie & Clarabel: Good morning Thomas.

Thomas (yawn): Morning everyone

Mrs. Billinton: Ready for your first day of high school?

Thomas: Not really. I was enjoying my summer vacation.

Mrs. Billinton: Don't worry Thomas. You'll get used to it eventually. Now come and sit down. You'll feel better after having some breakfast.

Thomas sat down at the table and dug into the breakfast that his mother cooked for him.

Thomas: So Annie and Clarabel, are you two ready to start middle school?

Annie: Yes we are!

Clarabel: It's going to be so exciting

Annie and Clarabel were Thomas' younger twin sisters. They both had light brown hair, brown eyes, and wore orange shirts with brown lining, blue jeans, and black shoes. They both love Thomas very much and always come to him for advice.

Mr. Billinton: Well, I'm going off to work. Have a good first day you three and I'll see you all when I get home.

Thomas, Annie & Clarabel: Bye dad!

Mr. Billinton works for the railway as an expert maintenance worker at the Sodor Steamworks. Thomas always found it amazing that his father worked for the railway. He would always come up to him and ask about what he did as a maintenance worker. And in turn, Mr. Billinton would gladly tell him all about it.

Thomas had finished his breakfast and looked at the clock.

Thomas: Uh oh! I better leave or I'll miss the bus. See you later!

Annie & Clarabel: Bye Thomas!

Mrs. Billinton: Have a good day dear!

Thomas quickly put on his shoes and backpack and hurriedly ran out the door and to the bus stop. No sooner had he arrived, a big red bus pulled up. The bus driver greeted him warmly.

Bertie: Hello. You must be Thomas.

Thomas: That I am.

Bertie: Name's Bertie. Find yourself a seat and we'll be on our way.

Thomas found himself a seat next to a young boy who was a little shorter than he was. He had green hair, green eye, and a green shirt with red lining and a yellow number 6 in the middle. He looked at Thomas and smiled.

Thomas: Hello there. What's your name?

Percy: I'm Percy Avonside.

Thomas: Nice to meet you Percy. I'm Thomas Billinton. Are you going to Sodor High?

Percy: Yes I am. I can't wait.

Thomas: I can. I was enjoying my summer vacation and sleeping in late.

Percy: Well all good things must come to an end.

Thomas: You got a point there Percy.

The two laughed and chatted all the way to Sodor High School. They soon arrived.

Bertie: Alright everyone. Here's where we part ways. Have a good first day and I'll see you all in the afternoon.

Thomas: Thank you Bertie.

Percy: See you soon.

Thomas and Percy got off the bus and entered the school building to start their first day.


End file.
